


sweet tooth (for you)

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie and Richie live together, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Disaster Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Post-Pennywise (IT), Quarantine, Richie Tozier is a Disaster, Slow Burn, Stanley Uris Lives, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: so basically i wanted this set not long after the events of chap 2, however we are in 2020 now SO to fix that i have changed the setting for it chapter 2 to 2019
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from cavetown's 'sweet tooth'  
> I ???? might add smut later???? it depends if anyone wants it lol so lmk (side note I'm a lesbian so I'm not the most knowledgeable person on men having sex, but whatever.)

Eddie Kaspbrak thinks the universe actually might be trying to fucking kill him.  
It's not even been ten months since he got impaled by a clown-space-demon and nearly died, only for his wounds to heal surprisingly quickly after the death of IT. Patty Uris had called Bill, not long after the final showdown, and he answered the phone to an unbelieving voice, a shocked whisper, like she was trying not to believe her own words in case it was all a dream- "Stan's back."  
Since then Eddie has gotten a divorce, after realising he married Sonia Kaspbrak 2.0, and moved in with Richie, promising constantly that it was "just for now" and "until I get back on my feet." He was worried about imposing on Richie, but it truly seemed like he didn't mind. They'd fallen into a simultaneously comfortable and awkward daily life together. Comfortable, because eating breakfast with Richie, feeding the dog they’d adopted to help with trauma and stress relief, bringing coffee home to him after a day at his part-time office job… it all came so naturally, instinctively. Awkward, because, and Eddie wasn’t entirely sure when, he had fallen head over heels for Richie Tozier. It’s not something he can control, hell, there are so many reasons he shouldn’t love him. Whenever Richie burped at dinner, or whenever Eddie found Richie’s ashtray outside, he always wondered, “How the hell am I in love with this man?”  
Eddie wasn’t sure if his love for Richie had always been there, if these feelings came from a lifetime of knowing him, or if it was a case of being close and not knowing many other people in the city, but he had had his fair share of embarrassing exchanges with Richie in the last few months. Notably, when Eddie went to take a shower, unaware Richie was just coming out from the bathroom, and they both had towels, thank God, Eddie thinks, but Eddie had found his gaze lingering on the dark hair that made its way down in a trail on Richie’s stomach, to continue beneath the towel, and when he snapped his eyes back, guiltily, Richie was staring at him, with a look on his face Eddie couldn’t place. There were more moments like this, staring at each others’ lips, before one of them would inevitably pull away and make a joke, or even the time they were slightly buzzed off a shared bottle of wine, and had been joking around, and suddenly Eddie found himself pressed right up against Richie, their eyes widening as they realised how close they were, before Richie quickly excused himself and went to the bathroom. Other times, when Eddie was too in his head, he’d go out to the park and walk for a long time, but when he came back Richie was always waiting there for him, all piercing blue eyes and a gentle, clumsy manner that Eddie had come to love. Or had maybe always loved.  
The two have been dancing around each other for months by the time COVID-19 spreads to New York, and pretty much everything shuts down at once. Eddie has always bought in bulk, so they’re okay, but he’s hesitant to step out of the apartment, even for a careful walk. Enter, the weird tension between Eddie and Richie. 

“Fuck.”  
“What’s up?” Eddie turns, pulling himself away from his thoughts, and tonight’s pasta. Richie is frowning down at his phone.  
“Nothing, just. Bill hasn’t picked up, I’ve called 5 times. Do you think he’s…”  
“Rich, he’s probably just with Mike.”  
Richie’s eyebrows shoot up and he grins, worries gone for the moment. “Ah, right. Getting plowed by his husband.”  
Eddie rolls his eyes. Bill and Mike aren’t married yet, but they’ve been engaged for a few months, and have made it clear they prefer to be private about their relationship. Something Richie has picked up on and teased them to death with.  
“If only we were all so lucky as Bill,” Richie drawls, a grin still plastering his face, and Eddie laughs.  
“Marriage isn’t everything, Rich, trust me. I was married for, what… ten years? Twelve-”  
“Yeah, but you married your mother,” Richie cuts in, blunt as ever. “Not that I don’t appreciate how irresistible Mrs Kaspbrak is-”  
“Cut it out,” Eddie says, half-heartedly,  
“But when it’s your own mother? Weird.” He shudders, and laughs when Eddie just gives him a half-amused look.  
Eddie has always had this banter with Richie, where Richie jokes around and often toes the line, and Eddie acts annoyed and tells him he isn’t half as funny as he thinks, but the truth is, Eddie could hang out with Richie all day. He has in fact, on his days off when Richie happened to be free as well, usually playing video games while Eddie sat on the other end of the couch.  
“We could try calling Bev and Ben,” Eddie suggests, and Richie nods, absentmindedly. “Already a step ahead of you, spaghetti man.”  
Eddie smiles wryly as the dial tone goes, and goes, and goes, until-  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I took so long to answer, Ben’s out the back with Daisy, and I’m cooking dinner, so-”  
“It’s fine Bev, just say you were dry humping him and go,” Richie cracks.  
“Beep beep, Richie. How are you guys doing? Is Eddie okay?”  
“Yeah, he’s fine,” Richie answers, smiling at Eddie for a second, “It’s just crazy how quickly this is all happening, you know?”  
There’s a pause.  
“By that you mean…”  
“This virus,” Richie says quickly, turning away from Eddie a little, unbeknownst to him hiding his flushed face.  
Eddie turns to continue stirring the pasta, and eventually, Richie passes the phone over.  
“Hey, Bev, how are you and Ben doing?”  
“Oh we’re fine! Daisy has been restless, but we’ve been taking her out on her daily walk, just staying close of course. How are things with you and Richie?”  
The words “You and Richie” paralyse Eddie for a moment, before he can respond.  
“Uh, good. I mean, weird, with the office shutting down, but Rich basically works from home anyway, so he’s good, and, I mean, we’re kind of transitioning to video chats for business meetings, so.”  
“That’s good,” Beverly agrees, “You guys know you can video chat us any time, right? Just text us and we’ll find a time, which could honestly be any time at the moment,” she says with a short laugh.  
“Oh, have you heard from Mike and Bill?”  
“Hmm, not today, I was actually thinking of calling them after you. How come?”  
“Oh, just Richie tried calling them before you, but they didn’t pick up.”  
“Huh. Alright, I’ll let you know if I reach them, then. Love you, Eddie.”  
“Love you, Bev,” Eddie says back, and then Richie quickly swoops in and adds “Love you, and your hot boyfriend too.”  
Beverly laughs and hangs up, and Eddie and Richie are left to the silence, apart from the boiling pasta. Eddie notices how close they suddenly are, and Richie smiles ruefully, as he goes to step out of the kitchen.  
“I’ll just, uh, be right back…”  
“Yeah,” Eddie breathes, turning his attention back to the pasta after Richie has left his line of sight. This would be a long few weeks of isolation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw in this chapter but not too explicit

The next morning, Richie Tozier woke up with a smile on his face, and an idea formed. Quarantine sucked, but maybe he could find a way to make the best of it, and finally show Eddie how he felt?   
Honestly, he’d thought Eddie moving in with him spoke for itself, along with adopting a dog together, and THEN, of course, the time they were thisclose to kissing and Richie, tipsy on wine, got hard in his pants and ran to the bathroom. It felt like something was always About to happen, but before it could, one of the two would put their walls back up and move on from the moment. Richie had spent years and years wanting to kiss Eddie, even when he didn’t remember, and he didn’t know if he could go four whole weeks, with zero outlet- okay, yeah. He was being overdramatic, and gay, but hell, he was overdramatic, and gay, and lonely, and horny.   
What was he meant to do, stuck at his apartment, with someone he was very much in love with who probably had no idea at all. So he started to fantasize, about Eddie’s arms around him, Eddie’s lips on his, Eddie’s…. God. His hand makes its way under the waistband of his boxers, almost subconsciously as he closes his eyes and wraps his hand around himself, squeezing lightly and groaning, starting to pick up the pace as he whimpers, throwing his head back on the pillow, moving faster and faster until-   
“Hey, Rich-”  
FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK is all that goes through Richie’s brain as he drops his dick and opens his eyes, terrified for them to meet Eddie’s..  
Eddie’s staring at him, cheeks going a little red, as he clearly starts to figure out what’s going on and Richie curses.  
“Fuck. Eds, I’m sorry, I-”  
“It’s fine! It’s fine, I’m just gonna go…”  
Richie thumps his head back on the pillow and groans. So much for his plan.

After the morning’s encounter, Richie and Eddie continue to dance around each other all day, when Richie decides to make noodles, Eddie walks in only to flush slightly and walk back out. By dinnertime they are pretty much actively avoiding having to talk, until finally Eddie sighs and slams down his glass.   
“Look, we’re grown men and if we’re going to be stuck here for four weeks, we may as well act like it.”  
Richie swallows. “Okay.”  
“It’s…. Normal, when you don’t have a partner to feel…”  
“God, I can’t do this if you’re going to be all analytical, Eds.”  
“I’m just saying, it’s a perfectly normal human thing that everyone does-”  
“Yeah, okay, okay, God, I feel like I’m talking to my fucking mother-”  
“Shut the fuck up Richie I’m just Saying-”  
And then Eddie’s lips are on Richie’s and he feels his brain short circuit until he isn’t thinking anything at all. His hands reach up to cup Eddie’s face as the kiss deepens, and Eddie’s fingers are making their way to Richie’s belt. Richie jumps back in his chair, almost comically, and Eddie’s eyes widen.  
“Shit. Fuck. Fuck, Richie, I’m sorry-”  
“No, it’s okay,” Richie says quickly, leaning back in to kiss Eddie again, “I just wasn’t expecting, well. Any of this,” he explains when they disconnect again.   
“Yeah, well. Quarantine, I guess,” Eddie says, to try and make a joke, and Richie’s heart drops, a little, but he tries not to let it show.   
“Yeah. Uh. Right. Y’know it’s getting late, so I’ll probably just.”   
Eddie nods as Richie gets up and goes back to his bedroom, closing his eyes and wondering, what the fuck just happened? 

Eddie wants to kick himself.  
Why. The. Fuck. Did he do that.  
It’s not every day you kiss your best friend and get an eager response back, only to ruin things by trying to move too fast. But ever since the morning, all Eddie can think of is Richie’s face, flushed and panting, imagining that same face beneath Eddie’s, as he sucked marks into his neck and kissed his way down to his…  
Holy shit. Eddie really, really needed some time to figure his thoughts out.  
To figure out how to be in the room with Richie without wanting to kiss him senseless, to absolutely wreck him the way he had so often dreamed of. He’d usually go for a walk, but he was way too freaked out about the virus to even think about doing that right now, so he went for the next best option and took a shower. He avoided Richie as much as possible for the next couple of days, unsure of what to even say, but Richie didn’t seem capable of stringing more than a few words together in front of Eddie, either. It was the first time Eddie had ever seen Richie so… tongue-tied, so speechless. All Eddie wanted was for things to go back to normal. And yet he couldn’t stop thinking about Richie’s lips on his.


End file.
